


On my Mind

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Song - Freeform, Spoken Word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Times like now I dream of you across the vast oceanWhile in my mind, our days together blend in slow motionA poem from Taeyong's pov reflecting on the distance between Doyoung and himself during SuperM promotions, in the form of a phone call. (poetry/spoken word)
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: (let's get away) just the two of us: dotae fan week 2020, Anonymous





	On my Mind

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> written and recorded for @dotaefanweek on twitter! #dotaefanweek2020

  
[Listen here >>](https://voca.ro/lDsDM9TZWqK)

**On My Mind**

Set my foot off the ramp of the plane now

Feeling faint, think the wine is to blame now,

Open my chest wide, smell the Dubai air

Sunrise, lens flare, narrowed eyed stare

And I’m feeling kinda tired but excited, can’t hide it

There’s a thought on my mind every time, desire ignited

It’s a stunning picture, but I wish you were here too

I know I’m strong on my own, but only tender with you

(Yeah, just know you’re on my mind)

I know, I know, in a couple of days I’ll be homesick

Dial you up at 4 am, you rub your eyes with your voice thick

Say my name, I wanna hear your breathless laughter

Dissipate into me, because after,

after all, there’s nothing lovelier

Than this, my dearest

On my mind, time to time

How’s your day? Tell me yours I’ll tell you mine

3 more sunsets, 2 more moonrises, then I’ll be home

Miss me? I’ll be right there, hold the phone

-

They say distance makes the heart grow fonder 

So in my absence, how far will you wander?

My friends here, make me laugh, teach me, keep me company

While you, grab a member, have a beer on the balcony

(It’s not bad…It’s not bad. 

It’s a good life, isn’t it?)

Times like now I dream of you across the vast ocean

While in my mind, our days together blend in slow motion

This is the life we’ve always wanted, you sigh into the phone

I read the gravity of your words past your sleepy tone

I understand we disagree on certain things

I don’t have your courage to think about this bliss

Coming to an end, nothing but good times to reminisce  
For the time being, I’m open to whatever the future brings

-

You complain about the time, that’s alright, I’m listening

All the mundane details makes this moment real

Late night confessions, idle chatter, all that you tell me makes me feel

Alive with love

So kind and gentle I’m afraid it will shatter me

Any more and I’ll say something real stupid

No, go away, don’t need help from the likes of you, Cupid 

Jeez

Cuz this is all I need

On my mind, time to time

How’s your day? Tell me yours I’ll tell you mine

2 more sunsets, 1 more moonrise, then I’ll be home

Miss me? I’ll be right there, hold the phone

-

You’re gently breathing into the receiver

Just enchanted enough to take the breath of this believer 

It will always be the same sky we’re under

I pray to the stars nothing will tear our friendship asunder

-

On my mind, time to time

How’s your day? Tell me yours I’ll tell you mine

1 more sunset, and when the moon rises, I’ll be gone

Miss me? Stay right there, I’m coming home

(Yeah, you know you’re on my mind)


End file.
